


Nurse Nurse

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “How are you doing now,” Joshua asked, gently bringing Jeonghan’s blanket up to his chest.Jeonghan said nothing, his eyes trained on the lovely patch of exposed skin. Letting his eyes wander, he got an eyeful of Joshua’s chest and a peek of black lace. Fuck. He felt his dick twitch in his pants. He swallowed, continuing his journey down Joshua’s body, taking in the white short dress and the large expanse of naked leg and Joshua’s behind. He groaned.“Are you in pain?” He stood up, frowning, arms flexing in the short sleeves of the nurse outfit. “Do you want me to get you some more medicine? When was the last time you had some?” He hummed and shuffled over to the side table.





	Nurse Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> cross dressing

“How are you doing now,” Joshua asked, gently bringing Jeonghan’s blanket up to his chest.

Jeonghan said nothing, his eyes trained on the lovely patch of exposed skin. Letting his eyes wander, he got an eyeful of Joshua’s chest and a peek of black lace. Fuck. He felt his dick twitch in his pants. He swallowed, continuing his journey down Joshua’s body, taking in the white short dress and the large expanse of naked leg and Joshua’s behind. He groaned.

“Are you in pain?” He stood up, frowning, arms flexing in the short sleeves of the nurse outfit. “Do you want me to get you some more medicine? When was the last time you had some?” He hummed and shuffled over to the side table.

“I’m fine,” Jeonghan protested. “Fever’s been gone for two days already and I’m not coughing anymore. Totally fine.”

Folding his arms, Joshua raised his brows at him. “Sure.” Taking a look at the small tent down south, Joshua gave him a sardonic smile. “So healthy.”

Jeonghan gave him a winsome smile. “Very healthy. This nice view is helping me wonderfully.” And what a nice view it was. Joshua’s outfit had ridden up slightly and Jeonghan saw more leg and a peek of more lace. Fuck. Maybe Nurse Joshua could help him with the problem that was making itself known.

“Someone had gotten this as a gag gift but now said someone is clearly enjoying it too much.” Picking at the chest area, Joshua looked down at it, murmuring, “Maybe I should take it off and put back on my regular clothes.”

It was true. Jeonghan had seen it on sale and thought why the fuck not. He snagged it and brought it home to Joshua, joking that if he was ever sick that Joshua should put it on and nurse him back to health. And Joshua had to his utter delight. Not the first few days but in the tail end Joshua had seemingly remembered they had it and he put it on. It hugged him in all the right areas and it barely covered his perky ass and showed lots of leg. The chest area was also a bit tight as Joshua’s pecs were wider than a girl’s so he couldn’t quite button it up all the way, leaving it open. The tease even put on some nice lace lingerie that was currently peeking out from the chest area. It was so frustrating that Jeonghan couldn’t have him and Joshua was wearing all the loveliest of things to fucking entice him.

“No, no, no,” Jeonghan said, shaking his head. “Keep it on. Please, Nurse Shua.” He gave Joshua the cute boy next door smile that enamored Joshua when they first met.

“Hmph,” Joshua said. “And what are we going to do with your little problem.” He waved his hands towards Jeonghan’s half hard dick that poked its way through the blankets.

“I was hoping the lovely nurse could help me.” He smiled, pleading.

“And what do I get out of it,” Joshua asked, looking at Jeonghan suspiciously.

“Helping me sweat out the rest of this little cold.” Jeonghan whined. “Come on Shua. You can’t show me lace and everything and not give me a taste.”

“It’d serve you right,” he muttered, “going out without taking your jacket.” He turned his head and did a little huffy sniff.

God Joshua was cute when he was scolding Jeonghan and acting all high and mighty with him.

“But Shua.” He threw in the sad eyes.

He turned his face back to Jeonghan. “Just a little taste,” he said. “Don’t want to make you dizzy.”

Jeonghan loved it when Joshua caved and gave in to him.

* * *

 

Jeonghan groaned. “For someone who didn’t want to let me have a taste you’re certainly rather loose down there.” He greedily drank in the sight of Joshua’s spread legs in the dress and the way his dick slid into Joshua through the gap Joshua made for it by pushing the lace panties to the side, exposing the hole that Jeonghan’s dick was currently driving in.  

Moaning into the air, Joshua pushed down on Jeonghan’s leaking dick, taking it further into his hole, the dress getting even more rucked up and exposing him to Jeonghan’s eyes. He pulled up a bit before dropping back down, using his feet and muscles to help him. “I only wanted to tease,” Joshua said, whining low as he swiveled his hips to chase that pleasure.

“You mean,” Jeonghan said, pausing to thrust up, “you were going to flash me your fuckable ass and show me you were wet and not let me have it?” He bit his lip as Joshua started to move on his own, bouncing up and down on Jeonghan’s dick. “Fuck.”

“Yea,” Joshua said, voice straining. He let out a whimper as Jeonghan managed to finally unbutton the dress and get his mouth on Joshua’s nipples through the lacy bra he put on.

“Minx,” Jeonghan mumbled, sucking on Joshua’s right nipple while using his fingers to tease the left one. He grunted as Joshua clenched on his dick, still moving up and down, and with each downward motion Joshua pushed down even harder as if he were trying to get Jeonghan to come first. “You should be punished for that,” he said around Joshua’s nipple.

“Noo,” Joshua whined. “I dressed up for you. I should be rewarded.” All the while he kept sliding up and down Jeonghan’s dick, holding his head close to his chest to let Jeonghan eat his chest.

Pulling away from Joshua’s now wet pink, swollen nipples, Jeonghan bit down the middle of his chest, working a hickey there. He moved one hand from Joshua’s ass to the front, sticking his hand down the panties and slowly jerking Joshua off. “You’re already half way there baby,” he groaned. “The lace is wet as fuck with your juices. You’re going to cream yourself soon. I can feel it.”

With every stroke up and down Joshua’s shaft, Joshua’s hole clenched down on Jeonghan’s dick, not wanting to let it go as Joshua kept going up and down, enveloping Jeonghan’s dick in his hot greedy ass hole.

“You’re such a tease and I can’t believe I love it when you tease me.” Jeonghan kept stroking Joshua as Joshua kept riding his dick. “Come on baby. Come for me. Tighten and clench your ass around my dick and make me come.”

Joshua pushed down, moaning at the feel of Jeonghan’s thin fingers wrapped around his dick, jerking him off. He didn’t know if he wanted to push upward into the hold of Jeonghan’s fingers or push down on Jeonghan’s dick. But thankfully Jeonghan started to roughly pull at Joshua’s leaking dick and made the decision for him. A few more strokes and a feeling of Jeonghan’s teeth on his neck had Joshua coming and clenching his hole tightly.

It was tight enough that Jeonghan kept his nose to Joshua’s neck, biting another spot as he thrust upwards once more, growling and creaming Shua’s insides. Pulling away from Joshua’s neck, giving the bruise a lick, he said, breathing heavily, “Thanks for the wonderful service Nurse Shua.”

Joshua let out a tired giggle, his muscles aching and the lace panties feeling uncomfortable now that he dirtied them. “You’re welcome Jeonghan. I hope it was excellent service.”

“The best,” Jeonghan said, eyes taking in the mess he made of Joshua. They were still connected but he could see the hint of come dribbling out of Joshua’s well fucked hole and the way his nipples peaked through the lace. The way Joshua still had his legs wide open and everything was exposed and pink from exertion and covered in a thin layer of sweat. “You’ll have to visit me often Nurse Shua.”

“Maybe,” Joshua said, kissing Jeonghan on the forehead, testing his temperature. “We should clean up now.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan replied, holding onto Joshua’s waist tightly, “in a bit.”


End file.
